


Head Held High

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorothy and Charlie in Oz, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Politics, Pride, Supernatural Saffic Challenge, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When Dorothy gets a letter from her council, she and Charlie learn about Earth and Oz's politics.





	Head Held High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Saffic June Challenge: Pride. No major triggers, just a small history lesson, and some insight into the politics of Oz.  
> ~~~  
> Updated to add the amazing fanart made by [MidnightSilver](https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/). Thank you again so much for your beautiful work!  
> ~~~  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Charlie smiled contently as she watched the stars. Unlike back home, she could get lost in counting the divine lights in Oz. The colors were vibrant and plentiful, and while she knew she could quickly learn their names and the constellations they made, it was much more fun to make up her own.

As she lost herself in the latest cluster she was trying to name, a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist, startling her out of her peaceful revelry and eliciting a squeak.

“Sorry, Red.” Dorothy kissed Charlie’s neck before nuzzling against it. “You were so peaceful looking. I just needed to join you and steal a moment with you.”

“Moment of peace and quiet lost.” Charlie giggled as she leaned back into her lover’s embrace. “You were able to sneak away?”

“Not exactly. But as the leader of the revolution, I think I’m entitled to a small break with you to recharge my spirit and stamina.” Dorothy kissed the top of Charlie’s head. “Yep, this is just what I need to feel better.”

“You are such a nerd.”

“Still not sure what that means, but the way you call me that, I don’t mind.”

The two of them stood together peacefully, allowing the world to rush around them when a courier ran up to them. “Pardon the interruption. I hate to interrupt a lovely scene, but I come with a message.” The courier handed the envelope to Dorothy and bowed their head before running off again.

Dorothy’s eyebrow perked up curiously. “Either it’s a summons, or they’re not expecting a response right away.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” Charlie leaned back and tilted her chin up to kiss along Dorothy’s jaw, attempting to distract her.

“Stop, Red.” Dorothy giggled as she attempted to read the message. She placed a kiss against Charlie’s temple and refocused her attention on the letter. “Strange.”

“What is?”

“They told me to not worry about coming back this evening. Or tomorrow. Or the next day.”

“What?!” Charlie stood up straight and turned to face Dorothy. “Are they overthrowing you? Demoting you? What’s going on?”

“None of those.” Dorothy smiled and handed the letter to the nervous redhead. “They understand that I’ve been working hard and haven’t been spending enough time with my consort. They want me to take a break.”

“Consort?” Charlie tilted her head in thought. “I know that word.” Her eyes went wide. “Wait, they’re acknowledging us?”

Dorothy nodded. “Yeah Red, why wouldn’t they?”

“Because we’re two women?”

“So?”

“Dorothy, how old were you when you came to Oz the first time?”

“Twelve, why?”

“In 1899, right?” Charlie offered a sad smile as Dorothy nodded in confirmation. “So you missed so much back where we’re from.”

“Sounds like this is probably a good thing?”

Charlie nodded. “When did you know that you liked women?”

“I always knew.”

“So did I. But back home, it was, and still can be frowned upon for women to love other women.” Charlie took Dorothy’s hands in her own. “There’s been a lot of fighting for people like us to have the same rights as others. To even be accepted.”

“Why? Love is love, isn’t it?”

“Holy hell, this is incredible and unbelievable and amazing all at once.” She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. “You’ve never been judged for loving a woman, have you?” Dorothy shook her head. “There’s no shaming like that here in Oz, is there?”

“No. You don’t need to be afraid of being seen with me.” A look of realization crossed over Dorothy’s face. “Were you?”

Charlie blushed and looked away, suddenly finding a fascinating spot on the ground.

“Charlie!” Dorothy hooked her finger gently under the other woman’s chin and turned her head to look back at her. “This isn’t like you. This isn’t my fiery, confident know-it-all. While I don’t expect a full history, I am going to need some kind of abridged version.”

“Maybe later?” Charlie asked. “I’m busy trying to figure out how to remove my foot from my mouth currently.”

“You’re not ashamed of-”

“I’m not ashamed of you. Or of me. I wasn’t what we called ‘in the closet’ back home.” Charlie played with the ends of her hair. “I was nervous that if you were in a relationship with a woman, it would undermine your authority. Not that it should. But back home, it could and would.”

“I don’t understand. Love makes people feel good. Seeing people in love spreads love. Why would people want to hide that away or punish it?

“Because they’re scared of the things they don’t understand or are taught to hate.”

Dorothy took Charlie’s hand and ran her thumb over the knuckles. “There are bigger issues here than who loves who. Life is too short for it to matter.” She nodded at the letter. “The Resistance knows, Red. They accept us. They accept you. Hold your head up high, and don’t be afraid to take my hand.”

“My hand does fit well in yours…”

“I know.” Dorothy entwined her fingers into Charlie’s. “I know the stars are lovely tonight, but we’re going back inside.”

Charlie tilted her head. “Why?”

“So I can show how proud I am to have you by my side.” Dorothy leaned in and gently kissed her consort’s lips before pulling her back inside the Resistance's base.

~~


End file.
